


Cuddles Are a Cat's One Weakness

by Megatraven



Series: Mlflufffiction Week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Ok so I still have some requests, but I really wanted to do a little Marichat piece for @kittytish101 and for Day 1 of Mlflufffiction, even if it’s late now.Summary: Chat Noir tries to be a good influence, but cuddles from Mari are his one weakness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittytish101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytish101/gifts).



“Can’t I just sleep the world away?” Marinette groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow she refused to move away from. Her blankets were pulled away after she said it, but before she could complain, she felt the bed dip as someone laid down next to her and put the blanket over both of them.

“As much as I support sleeping as long as one wants to, my being a cat and all, you know you gotta get up, Purrincess,” he told her, poking her in the side. She grumbled and shifted, but made no move to actually get up. Chuckling, he said, “Okay, how about this... We can stay like this for _half_ an hour, but then you get up. I’ll even help you with your physics!”

She whispered something into the pillow, but even with his cat hearing, he couldn’t make out what she said. When he asked her to say it again, she lifted her head a bit and spoke, “I said ‘no.’ And before you ask, no it’s not ‘cause I don’t wanna get up.”

“Well then, why no?” he asked, confused but curious.

“Don’t want us to stay like this,” she said, face back in the pillow. She turned so that her body faced his, and with one arm she motioned for him to come closer. He did so, but apparently not enough, because she grabbed his arm and tugged. He smiled and shook his head, but scooted closer until they touched. She pulled his arm and placed it over her, and when he finally crushed her to him, she brought her head out of the pillow to face him. “I want us to stay like this,” she mumbled, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks as she reached her arm over and began to run her fingers through his hair.

“I want us to stay like this too,” he said, “Maybe even fur furever.” When Marinette paused to give him an ‘are you serious right now?’ look, he couldn’t help but burst into laughter, which proved contagious, for she started laughing too. Her fingers resumed working their way through his hair even as they both shook.

“Oh, you silly cat,” she laughed, “I thought you said we only had half an hour.”

“Mmm, I think I’ve changed my mind. I’d much purrfur this,” he said, gesturing to their current situation.

“Guess that’s settled, then,” she commented with a grin. Content with the outcome of her cuddling, she laid her head in the crook of his neck, placed the gentlest of kisses on what little skin was exposed, and sighed happily. 

“Hey, Kitty?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” she told him, pure love and affection filling her voice.

He purred at the admission, and placed a kiss on the top of her head before saying, “I love you, too, Princess. With all my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Day 1's prompt was cuddles, and you can find the other prompts here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/152978435339/fluff-challenge


End file.
